1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to assemblies for mounting or coupling the shank of a ground tool to the tool bar of a soil tilling farm implement, and more specifically relates to such assemblies that release the ground tool for pivotal movement out of an operating position upon encountering an obstruction in the soil.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Assemblies for movably supporting ground tools on a tool bar of a soil tilling farm implement are well known in the art to avoid damage to the ground tools when encountering large obstacles in the soil being tilled. When a tool supported by such an assembly encounters an obstruction in the soil, the obstruction force applied on the tool pivots it from a normal operating position to pass over the obstruction. Typical such assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,493,811 and 3,700,039.
None of the above known assemblies are adapted for the reversible mounting of the tool from the tool bar in order to permit the tools to be extended to the front or rear of the tool bar depending upon the desired spacing between adjacent tools. An assembly is disclosed in my U.S. patent application Ser. No. 838,744, filed Oct. 3, 1977, that provides for a reversible mounting of tools from a tool bar, but the tools are held in a fixed position and are not pivotally movable in response to striking an obstruction.
The present invention differs from prior art assemblies by not only providing a mounting assembly that has both the features of movably and reversibly supporting a tool on a tool bar, but also is adapted to serve as a means for supporting a coulter disk in a fixed relation to the tool.